


Blue, Brown, and Bruised

by MissGreenPointyEaredLover



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreenPointyEaredLover/pseuds/MissGreenPointyEaredLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jo's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue, Brown, and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go into this expecting a happy ending. 
> 
> Heartbroken!Kirk  
> Established!Spones

Jim blundered into the house without a second thought; a giant stuffed tie-dyed teddy bear firmly held in place under his right arm. He pauses a moment.

“Helllooo?” He draws into the too silent house.

“Bones? Spock? Jo?” No answer.

Well that was okay; they were probably out for Jo’s birthday and forgot to mention their plans to Jim. It happens. Everybody forgets in the heat of a 15 year old girl’s celebration.

A sinking feeling rose in his gut, he squashed it instantly.

Sighing, he walked into the living room and settled the huge multicolored creation on the couch. He then, unable to really help himself, began searching throughout the house. He knew the password to the lock on pretty much everything, Bones and Spock being private, but as Jim was one of their friends they never bothered to hide the information. It also helped that if he truly wanted in, he would get in one way or another.

He lingered around an old style fireplace that he had seen a handful of times he had been at the house, but never really observed. It was pretty, he supposed. A rock lining that lead up the wall until it disappeared into the ceiling, a simple marble ledge peeking out at chest level. He gaze, however, didn’t stay put on the fireplace. Instead, the picture in the center, caressed protectively in a simple but elegant frame, became the immediate center of his attention.

Bones grinned back from the picture, looking every bit as happy as a man who had everything he loved right with him. Jo stood next to him, absolutely beaming, the relation easy to see in her hazel eyes and brown hair. Next to her was a perfect representation of everything mysterious in the world, clad in blacks, neat Vulcan cut, pointed ears, and smiling chocolate brown eyes peered out at Jim.

The sinking feeling came back with vengeance.

He was happy for Bones, really, truly, honestly happy that his best friend had found everything he could ever want in his life. He had the perfect daughter, the small cottage of a house that seemed to reflect him easily, and, who could forget, the intelligent, wonderful, captivating bond mate.

Suddenly, Jim turned from the smiling faces that now seemed to be taunting him, went straight towards to the door he had come in, opened it with every intention of leaving, and then very literally ran into Spock. Kirk recoiled immediately, stepping back and very pointedly not meeting Spock of Bones’ gaze, offering a happy greeting.

Out of the blue, he was assaulted by arms snaking around his neck, a face burying itself in the cook of his neck, legs wrapping around his waist, and almost fell from the unexpected added weight of the laughing teenager he now, very tightly, hugged back, a true smile lighting up his blue eyes in a way that hadn’t been done in far too long.

“You didn’t think I would forget, did you!?” He laughed as Jo disentangled herself from him.

“Never, Jimmy!” She beamed and happily grabbed his hand, hauling him into the house.

She stopped as soon as she hit the living room and let out a piercing scream. As if out of thin air, Spock and McCoy appeared by Jim’s side where Jo had left him in the doorway, slightly alarmed. They relaxed immediately. Bones laughed as slapped one hand on Kirk’s shoulder, staring and the mess of fur and colors seated happily on their couch. Spock’s body heat radiated over Jim where he stood, calling to him easily. He ignored it.

“Oh, Jimmy!” Jo gushed, grabbing the bear and hugging it protectively to her chest. “Is this for me?”

Kirk nodded.

“I LOVE IT!” She bounded over to the three men, bear still deathly tight, and kissed Jim on the cheek.

“I thought you would.” Jim smiled fondly.

“Thank you!” She was already across the room, studying her present as if it held the answers to the universe.

Jim waved that thanks off and stepped back a few paces out of the doorway. “Well,” All three turned their attention to him. “I really should get going. It was nice seeing all of you.”

Jo pouted, McCoy looked as if he was going to protest, but Spock beat him to it.

“Jim,” Kirk finally met Spock’s glowing dark orbs. “It is not necessary to leave so quickly.”

Jim stared right back at those bottomless pits. Ice blue met too intelligent, soft deep brown, and in an instant, Kirk looked away, feeling that just this small gesture broke him a bit more.

“Sorry guys.” He let his lips curve into a broad smile that he hoped fooled them all. “But I really do have to get back.”

He left after that, with a wistful goodbye to all three, a hug from Jo, a mutter from McCoy about how he better damn well see Jim soon, and a ‘live long and prosper, Jim’ from Spock.

He saddled the bike he drove there easily, starting it up and effortlessly taking off from the house that held the one thing he always wanted, the one thing that he couldn’t have, and even if he could, would never allow himself access to it. Spock was in love with Bones, Bones was in love with Spock. They were happy, and Jim was genuinely happy for them, but that didn’t make it hurt less. A mutual unspoken agreement was held between Spock and Jim: Don’t tell McCoy that Jim was in love with Spock.

Even if Jim wasn’t the cause for Spock’s happiness, he had never wanted anything more in the world to see him that way; no matter what. It didn’t matter that Jim ached with every fiber of his being to be with Spock, cringed away from his contact and stare because it simply hurt too much, and pretty much avoided his longtime friends because of his uneasiness in their presence.

Spock was Bones’.

_Not mine._

He sped up, driving rapidly away from the pain, the heartbreak, and the shattered friendship that hung in the air when he was around the two.

Jim was so engrossed in his thoughts, that, by the time he saw the sharp winding of the road, it was too late and a crash was unavoidable.

The last thing he saw before he was forever concealed in darkness was beautiful brown eyes, smiling happily.  


End file.
